Lean on Me
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Tara wants to be normal. But how can that happen when you're the daughter of Sirius Black? Ignored by her father, Tara leans on her godfather and best friends for support. But when you're on the run from the Ministry, things get complicated. And fast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:...

Chapter One

"You should have seen Umbridge's face!" I laughed, rocking back on the broom.

"Priceless. How many of those fireworks did we set off again?" Fred cackled.

"I dunno, but mate, that look shall forever more be stuck in my mind." George gasped for air.

I laughed again, the wind ruffling my hair, my broom a comforting presence as we flew across the skies.

These two have been a pestering team of mine since the very beginning. First year I had been a quiet girl, not even noticed by half of the teachers. Then one day, Filch had cornered me because I was quiet and constantly abused me verbally, calling me a nasty little mudblood, even though I'm pureblood.

And step in the Weasley twins.

They'd chased off Filch and Mrs. Norris, and then looked at me, huddled in a corner and crying softly, as usual.

"Are you-" one started, "-Okay?" the other finished.

That had been the beginning. And now, here we were, in our seventh year, destroying the rule of Umbridge's terror.

"Should I mention that I destroyed all of those revolting kitten plates?" I asked. Fred looked at me, mouth gaping, while George erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Mate, if she ever catches you, you are so dead."

I shrugged at George. "Whatever. It was so worth it."

Fred started his round of cackling, and I ended up joining him. I could imagine the look on her face when she enters her office, just to see all of he babies on the floor in pieces. Not to mention a cheery note from me. "Oh yeah, I left her a cheery goodbye note with the plates."

And enter round three of laughter.

"George, what would we have done if we'd never met Tara?" Fred asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Twin, we wouldn't have done half of the things we did with her." George answered rather comically.

"Very true Twin. So Tara, what are you going to do now we've gone?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go visit dad and help out around the Order. I haven't seen him in a while." I shrugged.

"I do believe Sirius isn't there right now. Wasn't he on a trip to see Harry?"

My heart sunk, and I lowered my head. "Probably." I murmured.

George and Fred shared a look. "Don't tell us-" George started. "-He's visited Harry more than you?" Fred finished.

I was silent.

"I don't know why, and I don't want to talk about it." I snapped half heartedly, falling back a bit.

The journey was silent until we grew closer to Grimmauld Place. "I'll see you guys next time I'm in Diagon Alley, okay?" I asked before flying down, jumping off my broom, and entering the building.

Silence greeted me. "Hello?" I called down the hall, ready to pull the curtain over one of my relatives whos name and relation escapes me. Surprisingly though, she's only screamed at me once, when I tried to move her painting to dust.

The hallways were abandoned, the house silent. It was unnerving really. My father wasn't here, as was predicted, most likely visiting Harry in his Animagi form. A pang of hurt and jealousy surged through me. Sirius went to see Harry all the time, and yet me, his own _daughter, _once in the last year.

Tears stung my eyes, and in frustration, I toppled over a coathanger. That's when the shrieking started. I stalked over to the painting, letting her see it was only me, and she quieted, noticing my hurt.

"What is wrong?" she asked in a clipped tone, yet kindness there, if only a small amount. Okay, I admit it, I sobbed my heart out, told her everything. And surprisingly, for a Black, she sympathized with me, comforted me. And you know what? Turns out she's my Grandmother.

After a while, I closed her curtains, went upstairs to my empty room, not yet inhabited by me, and sat down on the bed with a sigh. My life was beginning to change.

My father doesn't even see me, I haven't seen my godparents or my family in months, my friends and I destroyed the Great Hall of Hogwarts, and now I'm a runaway from the Ministry. Won't dad be thrilled to hear about that one. Actually, considering the things he's done, he actually might.

As that though made its way in my mind, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Great." I sighed again, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

I stumbled upon Kreacher as well, and he merely nodded and continued on his normal route of mumblings about my father. The only reason he tolerates me, I believe, is because his 'mistress' in the portrait doesn't scream at me.

The kitchen was worn, well used, and had a rather clean air about it, considering it hasn't been used in years. I made myself some rather pleasant tea, and a sandwich, which I ate slowly. I was just putting away the dishes in the sink when I heard the front door open with a loud crack, starting up grandma's shrieking again. I drew my wand, hurrying out of one of the two entrances to the kichen, and pulled the curtains shut, crooning that it was only me to the very angered woman, who started ranting about this home being in the hands of her deserting son and his pureblood daughter.

Turning around, I went back down the stairs. "Hello?" I called out curiously, wondering who on earth would be coming home now.

"Tara?"

I whirled.

"Dad."

A/N: *whistles innocently*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:...

Chapter Two

Sirius Black stood in front of me, his eyes staring at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Why aren't you at school?" he finally managed after a long pause.

I snorted. "You haven't heard? You seem to visit Harry enough." I snapped bitterly.

He was taken aback, not used to my being like this. Then again, he wouldn't know since he never sees me.

"Is it because he's the only link you have back to James? Or is it because he's the _"Boy who Lived"_?" I made quotations in the air as I practically spat the words.

"I want to know why you aren't at school, Tara." he said calmly, but there was a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Gee, let me think. After Fred, George and I blew up fireworks in the Great Hall, one of which chasing Umbridge out of the Hall, I destroyed all of her precious kitten plates, left a cheery message, hopped on my broom and came here. And I'll have you know that I am now a wanted girl!" I finished, screaming the last words at him and racing out and up to the now again shrieking painting of Grandmother. My tears fell down my face in torrents, and I only stopped a moment to close the cutains on her before racing up to my room and slamming the door.

I collapsed on the bed, my sobs muffled by my pillow, and stayed there for hours. As soon as I heard the door open downstairs did I raise my head, wipe off my tears, grab my wand, and head downstairs to see what was going on.

"Tara?" a familiar voice called.

My eyes widened, and I swung over the railing, landing on my feet in front of Lupin, my Godfather. I stood awkwardly there for a moment, taking in his appearance, before launching myself into his arms. "What happened?" Lupin's voice comforted me.

"He never visits me anymore. I keep on hoping that maybe, I'll get an owl, or he'll come sneak in to see me, or meet me in Hogsmeade, but he never does. Does he even love me anymore? Harry seems to be his favorite now, like I've never even existed. You want to know how many times he's visited me in the last year and a half? _Once_." I burst into a new round of tears right there.

Lupin was silent. Then- "He's been visiting Harry, but not you?" I nodded. "And he acts as if it's really Harry who's his son, and I'm just a girl he has to put up with."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for why he's doing this Tara. Want me to ask him?"

"Do whatever you want. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to hear how he's been treating me." I muttered sarcasically. Then an idea popped into my head. "I'm going to go stay with Fred and George for a while until my father realizes I'm gone."

Going on my toes, I kissed Lupin on the cheek before running lightly down the hall, calling _"Accio Broom!" _as I went along. I nudged me in the back like a lost puppy, and I grabbed it and swung onto it as I opened the door. I urged it up into the sky, and the wind pulled me along as I went.

Stupid father who abandoned me for twelve years. I was only four when he was sent to Azkaban, and look what happened to him. All over Harry like a father. Ignoring me like some little toy nobody likes anymore.

It took a while to get to the 'Burrow', as Fred and George so lovingly called it over our letters. They'd given me directions once in case I wanted to visit. Unfortunately, I don't think they told Mrs. Weasley I was a Black. I landed my broom elegantly, the sky dark as a ravens wings. I looked at the huge house and immediately wished my dad and I could be a family again.

Stepping up to the front door, I knocked hesitantly. The door swung open to reveal a redhead girl, probably Ginny from the Twins description. "Are Fred and George here?" I asked quietly. The girl looked me over, thinking for a moment before turning around and gesturing me in. Going to the bottom of the stairs, she belted out their names.

"FRED! GEORGE! SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

My ears rang from the firce of it, but it did the job. A few seconds later, the two of them appeared, sliding down the banister. When they saw it was me, they immediately switched over to my Best Friends, obviously forgetting the incident from earlier. "Tara, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"Something went wrong-"

"-At your dad's." I could only nod, struggling to hold myself together from another emotional wreckage. "Oi mum!" Fred called.

A plumper woman appeared, and as soon as she saw me her face softened. "What is it dear?"

"Is it okay if Tara stays here for a while? Things didn't go so good at her dads." George finished for Fred.

"Of course! I just finished cleaning up the spare room upstairs. You're welcome here anytime you like sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley said, giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The two brothers herded me upstairs, my barely holding it together. When I entered the room, George closed the door, and I burst into tears again.

Leading me over to the bed, one of them sat on either side of me, worried looks on their faces.

I told them everything. From the point of when I walked in the door to the point up until now. When I finished, all they could say was "Wow."

"I hate him, I really do. And Umbridge is going to be after me now too."

"Wait. Why is Umbridge going to come after you?"

"She figured out what my real last name is. And I haven't told you everything abot what I've done."

Fred looked at me, and I spilled.

"It started as soon as she took over. The first class we had, I hexed her. She had a huge gash on her face from it, but she got me back by getting Filch to restart his bullying. It slowly got worse. The time I ended up in the Hospital Wing? She'd shoved me down a staircase."

"I knew there was something up." George growled.

"But then, she found out my last name from the Faerie painting on the third floor. They were the ones that had been my favorite, so I guess it makes sense. That's why I shattered all of her kitten plates. The Ministry is going to come after me, and I'm going to be handed over to her."

There was silence again while I cried, the two of them comforting me the best they could, although since they were speechless I don't think they did a very good job.

"So what you're saying-" George finally spoke.

"-Is that you're wanted by the Ministry?" Fred answered.

"Yeah. I just need somewhere to stay for tonight, then I'm heading to dad's to get the rest of my stuff." I sniffled.

"Why don't the three of us head over tonight? Then we can come with you." they said at the same time.

"I don't know; I should leave now. Your dad works in the Ministry and they might come here first." I stood, broom still in hand, and stumbled down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley made to stop me, but I pushed past her and out the door. My broom quivering, I mounted and kicked off, heading out into the darkness.

It took me longer than I thought to get back home, but I found it was worth it. When I walked throught the front door, I walked right into my fathers chest. Silently, I shoved past him, stalking up the stairs and ignoring his attempts of talking to me.

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened, and I threw a pillow at whoever it was. "Oi! That ain't very nice Tara." Fred growled in mock anger.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "Why did you two follow me anyway?"

"Because you're our partner in crime! We can't abandon you now!"

"Sure you can. It's called pick up thae bromes ya brought and laeve!" I said evenly, my scottish accent leaking in from the stress of today.

"George, I do believe she just used that accent on us!" Fred said mockingly.

"Ah just ded. Bloody lil red'eads." I grumbled.

"And she did it again." George responded.

"Sorry." I sighed. "Today's just been a long one. It has to be at least midnight now."

I was the tackled by the two idiots, forgiving as they are. "It's okay Tara. No more temper tantrums though." they grinned.

"I can't promise anything." I pouted, punching them in the shoulders lightly. "Now get out of here, I need my beauty sleep." I shooed out the boys and locked the door behind them.

Sliding to the floor in relief, I began formulating my plan on how to ditch them. But before any coherant thought went through my head I was asleep on the floor.

0-0-0-0

When I woke it was light out, and I was on my bed, the covers laying over my body lightly. I started, leaping over to the door to see if it was still locked.

It was. Meaning that only someone who could Apparate could have gotten into my room. I had a nagging thought that kept chanting it was Sirius. It probably was.

Unlocking my door, I was met with the Twins. I shrieked and fell backwards, landing on my tailbone. The two guilty boys burst into laughter, and I frowned. "What a way to wake up." I mumbled grumpily, getting up.

"Well-"

"Shut up. Now."

Fred held his hands up in submission. "Hey, just seeing if you're ready to go is all."

"Oh." I frowned again. "Yeah, just let me get my wand and broom." Turning, I grabbed my broom and wand, then followed the two eager twins downstairs, where Lupin and dad sat at the table, Kreacher hovering in the background. "Morning Lupin." I leaned down to kiss his cheek before looking at my father. "Good Morning Father." I said stiffly, walking over to the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple.

Then I turned, the faces around me not showing any emotion. Except my father.

"You're leaving." his voice was flat, but there was layers of hurt and worry underneath.

"It's for the best. I won't endanger anyone by being out in the open. How long until the Ministry discovers me here? Voldemort?" I replied.

"They won't."

"Yes they will. You and I both know this. Number 12 Grimmauld Place is a secret to most of the people in both worlds, but if one of the Order is captured, no doubt it'll be discovered." I leaned against the countertop, eating the apple calmly as I watched the mental argument between me and my father.

He sighed, looking at me with an emotion I haven't seen since I was a little girl. Love.

"Dad, I love you, I really do. We have that bond. Remember, both of us are Animagi." he smiled, his gaunt face turning bright.

But the other responces were a bit loud.

"What-"

"-The"

"-Hell?" Fred and George exclaimed, looking between Dad, Lupin and me. Lupin had the same look of shock on his face. "Sirius, I believe you and I have some talking to do." he ground out, dragging dad off.

"Owl us every few weeks if you can!" Lupin called over his shoulder.

"Let's go." I sighed, dragging the other two behind me as I headed out the door. I launched off, my broom carrying me high into the clouds almost immediately. Fred and George soon reappeared, closing in on either side. "So, how did that happen?" they asked casusally.

I was just about to respond when a sudden chill washed over my skin.

"Scatter!" I shrieked.

Just as the Dementors appeared around us.

A/N:*whistles innocently*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Two cliffhangers in a row.

Chapter Three

_"Scatter!" I shrieked, quickly shooting up, Fred and George falling down and away. I would lead the Dementors away from them and then somehow manage to escape._

_If I lived, that is._

0-0-0-0

I'll say this much.

Waking up to Umbridge's face in the Gryffindor common room was not what I expected.

What was also unexpected was realizing I was..I dunno..._IN A PAINTING!_

"Clever." I smirked, though inwardly, I was cursing her in every known language with every known swear word that came to mind.

"I certainly thought so." she said smugly. "I had this painting created just for you."

"For me? You shouldn't have!" I gushed with fake excitement.

"Unfortunately for you, your being is here, while I have your body."

"Oh great. So I'm dead now?" I growled.

"Oh no dear. You wouldn't believe how difficult that would make my job. It's actually extremely difficult to transfer a part of your soul into a full length painting but still be alive, but I figured that if I was to make a point, all the more extravegant." Umbridge smiled, looking toadlike.

"So...I'm in here...why?" I sighed, leaning against the wall of the painting.

There was that gagworthy smile again. "As a symbol to the rebels of course. I want this to be an example of what happens to those who oppose me."

"I don't blame them for opposing you, with that nasty smile you always give 'em." I sneered. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"At dinner of course. But what a treat they will have when they arrive back!" that's about the time I realized that my painting was placed so it was the first thing the students of Gryffindor would see as they entered the Common Room.

"What painting does that way lead?" I asked, pointing to the door at the other side of the painting.

"To the other paintings in this room. I have a spell that prevents you from leaving this room, so don't bother trying to leave."

I snorted. "Where exactly would I go, may I ask?" I said sarcastically.

"Who knows? Well, I should be going. I have a Hufflepuff in detention tonight." with that, she spun on her heel, and left.

"Really? I'm stuck in a painting with nothing to do for Merlin knows how long. Wait." I fumbled around, reaching into my boot, pleased that my wand was still there.

Okay then, I'm stuck in a painting with a wand for entertainment. This should be fun...

Stepping over to the door, I entered and found myself across the room with the kind looking barn owl. I checked out my own painting from here.

It was as tall as I was, so a full length one, with a dark gold ornate trim and a dark red background patterned with ornate gold diamonds. It was, extravegant, as Umbridge called it.

I spent the next hour or so exploring the Common Room paintings, befriending three older wizards who were near the ceiling to the left of the fireplace, a lion, and the wolf pack over by the entrance of the Common Room.

When I heard the sound of footsteps, I hid in the owl painting, watching from in between two branches as the students came in, chattering happily. Then they saw the painting frame.

"Blimey. Who died?" I immediately heard Seamus Finnigan say curiously.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but watched as the entire Gryffindor population gathered in front of my empty painting.

Then I caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A pang of jealousy shot through me before I realized it wasn't Harry's fault. He probably didn't even know about the fact I wasn't seeing my dad.

"I dunno mate, but it looks like someone important." Ron commented. A murmur of agreement rippled through the room.

"You think it might be some pureblood bloke from the Ministry?" some third year spoke up.

"I wouldn't put it past Umbridge." Harry said, sounding...old. Tired. Defeated.

I slipped out of the owl painting, opening the door to mine and stepping in.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" I folded my arms and leaned against the wall.

_"TARA!"_

I smiled sadly. 

"Yep. The one and only."

Harry shoved his way through the mob, standing in front of me, shock clear on his face.

"Are you-?" I shook my head.

"Hell no. You think I'd give up that easily?" I snorted. "You really underestimate me Harry."

Ron stepped forward. "Are Fred and George okay?"

I nodded.

"The last I saw of them was their brooms as I lead the Dementors away."

"Dementors?" the crowd gasped. I eyed them. "Really. Just..really. This is Umbridge. She doesn't play fair, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh dear! Ashie is stuckie in a painting!" Peeves cackled, floating up through the floor.

"Hey Peeves! How's the destruction going?" I asked, grinning.

He merely cackled again, only this time, over half of the students laughed with him.

"How did flooding the sixth floor go?" someone shouted.

"I do believe Peeves turned on all of the sinks and flooded the bathrooms and hallways as soon as you left." Finnigan yelled.

I clapped. "Bravo Peeves, you've done it again. By the way, anyone want to tell High and Mighty McGonagall I'm back so she can say hello?"

Mumbled responces were my reply, but there was a small group that quickly left. "Peeves? I've got a mission for you.."

Peeves' face split into a leering smile. "Ashie Ashie, gonna mash me, torture toadface gladly!" he cackled.

I grinned back. "Tell me, how many ghosts are there in the castle?"

0-0-0-0

LupinPOV

Lupin paced in front of his fireplace, looking towards the flames longingly. Though he knew that the Floo Network to Hogwarts was safe, he wasn't sure if he should go. Tara would be upset...but he had to tell Harry that she and the Twins were on the move.

"I'll be gone for a minute." he told himself before grabbing a small handful of Floo Powder.

Stepping into the cool flames, he tossed the powder down and called out, "Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts!"

The sense of swirling surrounded him, and he stepped out into the Common Room he, James, Sirius, and Peter had often been in as students.

The sound of footsteps sounded behind him, and in a panic, Lupin dashed back into the fire, dropping another handful and sayinghe name of Grimmauld Place clearly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat at the kitchen table, wondering when he would see Harry.

0-0-0-0

TaraPOV

The days passed uneventfully.

Even though I was in a painting, I was hungry, but there was no food to satisfy my hunger. I'm guessing this was Umbridge's master plan. But since only a piece of my soul was in the painting, I guess it meant that I could still be hungry, and get thin. Hermione tried to get into the restricted section at night at the library, but Umbridge herself set up a security system that would shriek if someone went in. (Or so I was told).

There was almost nothing to do except practice my spell casting and play hide and seek with the students who had nothing to do during the day.

And get weaker and weaker.

It had to have been at least two months before help came in the form of Professor Flitwick.

"Ms. Ashe!" he whispered in my face, waking me out of a dead sleep.

"Professor?" I whispered back in confusion.

"I found the counter spell to free you from the painting." he giggled quietly under his breath, rather girlish in the moment.

"Say it! I have to get out of here!"

Flitwick muttered a rather long and complicated spell that I can't even pronounce, and then a wrenching pain shot through me. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The Common Room was fading, and then I was suddenly in Umbridge's empty office. I coughed, catching my breath.

Only to hear the sound of footsteps racing down the hall outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:...

I had one choice.

I grabbed my wand with shaky hands, not yet in balance, and opened the door to Umbridge's face.

_"Stupify!" _I yelled in her face, the red bolt nailing her in the forehead with a sizzling sound.

"_PEEVES!" _I screamed down the hallway. I wasn't disappointed. Peeves appeared, followed by every single ghost you could imagine.

And it was entirely creepy at what ghosts he'd scrounged up.

There were half mauled faces, missing limbs, leering grins, wailing screaming, all out terrifying things. "Okay, Peeves, I need you and the ghosts to find all of the people in Umbridge's Inquisition Squad and stall them. No doubt they heard me screaming like a bloody werewolf was on my trail."

He saluted, his evil little ghosty face lighting up with fiendish glee.

"Ashie Ashie, locked in a painting, gonna get the toad cause she's good at waiting!" he cackled before leading his army of scary in all directions.

I laughed a his statement, I'll admit.

Hey, at least I have civil conversations with ghosts. Well, other than third year...but he started it!

I slunk down the hallways, looking around corners before darting around them. Sprinting through the halls, I desperately hoped Peeves had managed to stall the Slytherin brats under Umbridge's orders.

Sliding past Flitwick's classroom, I ran a little ways down the hall and to McGonagall's classroom, slamming open the doors.

The entire class snapped their necks as they looked at me.

"Okay, do I even want to know how this happened?" Hermione asked, her bushy hair in a ponytail.

"Probably not." I panted. "Anyone got a broom?"

Harry shrugged. "You can use mine. Umbridge banned Quidditch anyway."

"Thanks. McGonagall, think you can make sure you don't get caught by Peeves? I kinda sorta managed to get a ghost army that like pranks going after the Inquisitorial Squad.."

McGonagall reminded me of a fish, not quite understanding. "Oh, and Harry? Tell dad the next time you see 'im I'm in hiding. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Now kiddies, this is why you don't piss off Umbridge before she has her pumpkin juice in the mornin', understood?" a few chuckles and laughter broke out, and I called out, _"Accio Harry Potter's Firebolt!" _to which it came flying out of nowhere, almost hitting me in the head, and leapt on it as it began to turn around for a second charge.

"If anyone has any questions, you might be able to get some from Fred and George Weasley. Spread the word!" I called out as I soared upwards, headed for the glass window in the ceiling.

I crashed through it, feeling it shatter, some of the shards getting stuck in my flesh.

Unfortunately for me, I'm not of age for another month, so I couldn't jinx the school, not that I wanted to. Instead, I settled for some nasty little creations called Darkness Pixies.

You let them go, and they are magically created to attack anything you tell them to. "Find Umbridge, my pretties." I crooned to them as they fluttered off.

Flying away from Hogwarts was probably the hardest and easiest thing I've ever done. I also prayed Flitwick would be okay. I mean, he is a pretty cool little guy, if a little crazy.

0-0-0-0

Fred and George Weasley waited anxiously at the counter of their joke shop, both mechanically going through the job of being happy hosts.

Tara hadn't been seen or heard from since the Dementor attack three months ago. Both Twins had a nagging suspicion that Umbridge was behind it, but without much proof, they hadn't been allowed to charge into Hogwarts and confront the witch.

Suddenly, a tap at the relatively quiet shop window alerted them.

George went over, and opened the window to an unfamiliar owl holding parchment in its beak. George gently took it from the bird, and unrolling it, breathed in sharply.

_Fred and George, _

_It's Tara. _

_I know it has been months since either of you have heard or seen from me. There is a simple solution to this._

_Umbridge was the one who sent the Dementors after me. _

_I've been trapped in a painting since my capture, and am now on the run and in hiding from the Ministry, not to mention Umbridge and her ego. I stunned her upon my release, due to Professor Flitwick for discovering the way to free a piece of soul from a painting. He is in contact with the Order. You can trust him. _

_However, I have my worries. Mundungus Fletcher has recently been in Grimmauld Place, and I know he's been stealing items of value from the floors upstairs. Keep an eye on him._

_The owls name is Penelope. She belongs to me. I can't use Orion any longer, since he can be traced back to me. He is currently at the Burrow, with a letter explaining to Molly that I am Sirius Black's daughter and that he's kept it a secret from most of the Order. I can tell dad won't be to pleased with that one. _

_Remember though, it was to protect me. Dad had to keep my real relation to him very very close to him. _

_Write soon!_

_Love always,_

_Tara_

"Bloody Hell. I knew something had happened!" Fred growled.

"Wait. There's another piece of parchment underneath." George said quietly, pulling back the letter.

_In case something happens to me;_

_I love you both dearly. _

_Tell dad and Lupin I love them._

_Never forget me._

_P.S, burn the note._

The two stared at each other in shock. Was Tara saying that she might die?

"I'll get the quills and parchment." Fred choked, walking off in a daze.

When his brother returned, both got to work, their quills scratching at the parchment until customers came in, but then they went right back at it.

It was a while later when they attached the two letters wound about each other and tied it to Penelope's leg, to which she sent them a short owlish glare before hooting and taking off from her perch outside the window.

0-0-0-0

TaraPOV

My wand was examined closely by myself, double checking for any cracks or damage.

Seeing none, I tucked it back into my boot.

Penelope's figure could be seen on the treetops, and I held out my arm, covered with a leather glove for her to land on.

It had only been a few days since I'd sent them the letters explaining mostly everything that had happened in the last few months.

Penelope's wing almost clipped me as she landed on my arm, her tawny colored feathers shifting and fluttering as she settled.

"There we are. Did you have a good flight?" I cooed to her as I pulled the thick parchment from her.

She merely sent me a look that told me I was nuts.

Rolling my eyes, I sent her off again, her large wings silent as she flew away, leaving me to open the Twins letters.

_Tara,_

_So, Umbridge trapped you in a painting? How in Merlin's name did she manage that? _

_George and I sent an owl to mum to explain why Orion is there and you aren't. By the way, Penelope likes the Darkness Pixies. She tried to bloody eat one out of their cage!_

_Anyway, where are you? _

_Oh yeah, we both want to know how the HELL you're an Animagus. (George has a letter almost the same as mine.)_

_I miss you. It isn't the same without you around. I think it's too quiet around the shop now you're gone._

_By the way, I think you're an idiot for leading the Dementors off in the first place, probably because it was so stupid to begin with._

_Write back soon._

_Fred_

Sighing, I knew I had a long long letter ahead of me, both to Lupin, and the Twins.

Unrolling the second piece of parchment, I got a slightly more sympathetic letter from George.

_Tara,_

_How are you? Where are you?_

_When we got your letter I didn't know what to do. You always seemed so much more alive and rebellious when you were with us, but then when I read the letter it seemed like you were defeated. That or you're just getting old._

_Fred is blunt, and I have to admit, you were pretty reckless out there. I mean, we're partners! Let us help you sometimes!_

_I hope you managed to get away without too much damage. _

_Fred and I will hunt you down if you don't explain your Animagus situation to us._

_Owl soon._

_George_

Again, insert sigh here.

Grabbing a quill from where I'd stashed some, (don't even ask me how I got it), I sat down on the ground and began to write back.

0-0-0-0

When I'd completed both letters, sent Penelope off, and double checked to make sure I left no belongings behind, I shifted into my Animagus form.

No one but my father knew I was an Animagus, and only he knows what form I take.

Well, now Fred and George and Lupin know, but that doesn't really count now, does it?

...You know what? Forget I said that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! It's me!

So, I got..I think..like..seven? reviews on the last chapter.

So, here are some replies to you awesome people!

marauder number 5: Okay, I love your idea, like, soooo much. Unfortunately, I already have another plan, and in order for it to work, Sirius..has to die. Trust me, it will all make sense eventually.

singing angel: O.o..so...how many of you are there..? Sorry, not using the idea, even though it is amazing.

shocherellaz: O-kay...glad you liked it..^_^'

MARAUDERZ ROCK: I AM!

rosiepotter: I would use it if I didn't already have a plan...I hope you like the way it'll turn out anyway though..

(The reviewer was anonymous and did not leave a name, so I'll call he/she/it Anonymous): Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Um..you kinda have a good idea, but unfortunately, it wouldn't work. I'm hurrying, by the way. ^.^

starstruck christopher wilde: I am! I promise!

lauren cooper number 2: Please don't cry, that kills my inspiration..

And ONWARDS!

0-0-0-0

_Fred, _

_Yes, Umbridge trapped me in a painting...by trapping a piece of my soul into a painting._

_Luckily, Professor Flitwick found a spell to get my piece of soul back into my body. I managed to escape, mostly unscathed. I stupified the stupid toad when I ran into her. Also, remind me to never mess with Peeves if he's managed to round up every ghost in the Hogwarts area._

_Penelope likes the Darkness Pixies? Interesting. I'll have to conduct some further observations when I get back._

_Where am I? Well, let's just say I'm closer than you think._

_How am I an Animagus? Well, when I was younger, dad and I were the only ones living together, and since he'd been in trouble a couple of times with the ministry, he didn't want to risk me being in danger. Plus, it would help me if the Dark Lord decided he wanted to recruit me, in the sense that I would be able to hide._

_Of course you miss me, you daft git. We've been best friends for years. _

_And yes, I am an idiot, but better for one of us to be caught than three._

_Also, I'll be putting my letters differently._

_I'll keep in touch._

_0-0-0-0_

_George,_

_I'm good, I suppose. A bit tired, hiding from the Ministry, you know the deal. Actually, I suppose you don't, but.._

_As I told Fred, I'm closer than you think._

_I am not getting old! Sweet Merlin, I can't help but wonder what goes on in your head when I'm not around._

_I promise in the name of pranking that I will allow you to assist me the next time I do something extremely stupid and possibly (Or most likely, dangerous)._

_I'm fine in terms of damage, but who knows about the future?_

_Ask Fred, I mentioned it in my letter to him._

_And good luck trying to find me if you really want to hunt me down._

_Also, I'll be putting my letters differently._

_I'll keep in touch._

The Weasley duo glanced up at one another as they finished their letters.

"So, she's closer than we think, eh George?" Fred grinned mischievously, his eyes bright with curiosity and adventure.

"Why I do believe that's what she said, my dear Twin." George replied.

"So, you suppose we should reply now, or later?" Fred asked as the bell of the shop went off, a cheery jingle that startled both into action.

"Later." they chorused, off to see what joys they could bring a child that loved to prank.

0-0-0-0

Lupin paced the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, his shoes scraping the floor gently.

The letter he'd recieved from Tara was in his pale fingers, tracing the familiar writing as he reread it for what seemed to be the fitieth time.

_Lupin,_

_How are you? Are you doing well?_

_The foxes are still in their den, and I've let them know that I am doing well. _

_Trix wants out of her cage. I so badly want to let her out, but I don't know what the ministry would do if they discovered her. _

_So, I guess dad told you all about me. Please don't be mad at him. It was so I could protect myself if Voldemort ever came around looking for me or dad. _

_In other words, Trix is someone you can trust. You may not know who she is, but she'll know who you are. _

_I love you. My letters will be like this until we meet again._

_I hope it will be soon._

_Say hi to dad, even if he's off visiting James._

Lupin kept rereading the third line.

_Trix wants out of her cage..Who's Trix? _

"Sirius!" he called, off in search of the man who had most of the answers.

0-0-0-0

My heart pounded as I darted through the trees.

Glancing back over my shoulder, I glimpsed what was chasing me.

Shrouded in shadows, the face hideous and twisted. Long, spindly arms reached out towards me, clawed fingers extended-

And I woke, panting.

0-0-0-0

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, hey all. Gimped author here, in the form of an 'extremely bruised wrist' that the nurses apparently say I have. Personally, from my own experience last month, when I fractured my right radius, there was some pain, but since I have a high pain tolerance, I didn't really notice. This time though..I can barely move it without feeling like I'm being hammered with nails. So I think the nurses screwed up or something.

Anyway, I'm fighting through the pain to update this fanfic for all my reviewers, who aren't all that pleased with what I've revealed about the fate of Sirius. And also, who's caught the hints I've dropped about Tara's animagus form? Please make guesses, I want to hear what animal you think suits her! (If you don't understand, an animagus form is an animal form that represents the personality of the person it belongs to. For example, Professor McGonagall's animagus form is a tabby cat with eyeglass markings on her face.)

So, to reply to you since I have nothing better to do..

lonewolf: Hey there! Please don't get mad at me for not updating! I'm doing it now! Tara's full name? Tara Amelia Penelope Ashe Black. Ashe is her mothers maiden name, and we'll learn more about her later! And Peeves gives everyone nicknames.

siruus-ly pretty girly: Thank you, I hope to pursue writing in the future.

little miss madammiselle: Thank you for the wonderful compliment, and in french too!

SingiN ManiaC AlerT: I WilL UpdatE SooN. :)

i hate moldyshortswarts: Unfortunately yes, Sirius will die. Sorry, the plot won't change. However, you will see him again later on in the story, I promise. And please don't do anything illegal, it completely ruins your record and you probably won't be able to get a job that easily. And also, please don't cry. It ruins my mood to write when I get reviews like that. -_-

lonewolf: Again? Well, I know it's been a while, but I have been busy with school and life and another injured wrist that I have to be careful of.

0-0-0-0

My body felt light as I ran, my hair flowing freely behind me.

While I had been a younger girl, I'd been placed in a Muggle elementary school for the first couple of years of my young life. During that time, I had found an affinity with running and the freedom that came with it.

So now I ran, my long hair wildly flaring out behind me like wings, my eyes half lidded as I soared over the underbrush of the forest.

Being on the run wasn't actually so bad right now, I had to admit. I could find shelter, eat relatively healthy food when I let Trix loose, and enjoy myself while I could.

The lack of magic and family where what was getting to me though. I realized how much that all the people I knew meant to me when I was a couple of days into this wilderness. A deep longing for them took a hold of me, and I almost went back before I realized that it would only put the ones I love in harms way.

I have not recieved any letters from the Twins since the last time I sent one to them a few weeks ago, nor have I recieved one from Lupin. Father I have not had any contact with since I left, though it is beneficial to the both of us since the Ministry could easily find us if Penelope was caught.

Note I said if.

She has a concealing spell that I personally placed on her that only allows the people I am sending the letter to see her. Convenient, yes.

So I can easily enchant her to be unable to be seen. Heard? Not so much.

Slowing down, I begin taking deeper breaths, allowing myself to take in my surroundings more so than I have usually. I stay in a twelve mile radius of my camp of sorts, having put up barriers and various spells to keep unwanted visitors out. Unless I invite someone in, or they somehow break my barriers, I am alone.

The forest is silent, sensing a predator and wisely staying quiet lest it decide to go hunting. I smell the air, tasting the rain that began falling only a minute ago. My hair begins to grow damp with the moisture aside from the sweat, and I knew it would curl later on when I curled beneath the large willow tree I called home for now.

Sighing, my bare feet caressing the ground, I dig the nails into the dirt regardless of what thorny plants may await. It's amazing, what kind of wild life I live now. No longer am I a student of Hogwarts, but a faerie, some kind of savage, mythical being that flies through the forest on silent feet and gazes into the hearts of all creatures to see their desires.

My wand I keep tucked in my hand made holder around my leg, held in place by a couple of long pieces of my hair band.

I knew I had to get back to the willow soon, before the heavy rain came. Otherwise, I would have to take refuge beneath one of the smaller, less lush trees that would do nothing to cover me from getting soaked.

0-0-0-0

Sirius stared out into the foggy gray mists that gathered outside of his prison like home longingly, sensing his daughter and his only kin nearby.

Remus didn't understand that Tara meant everything to him, instead confronting him about visiting Harry so much. He had to admit that he had neglected his daughter in the year that he had been free of Azkaban, when she had known him for longer than his godson ever had. She'd been devastated when she'd seen the Ministry men come into their home and snatch him away, seeing tears in her beautiful eyes, knowing that he may never see them again. And as soon as he got out of that hell hole, he'd run to James' son instead of the only living person who must have been so affected by the disappearance of her father, but had no explanation for the other kids in her Muggle home.

Guilt welled up inside of him.

The last time he'd seen her was weeks ago, when she had stood in front of him in anger, pity, and then love. He could only assume that she still loved him, regardless of what he had done to warrant all the pent of emotion inside of her.

Remus had opened his eyes to the world that Tara saw every single day while she was in the muggle world. How the other kids all had dads, and when they asked her if she had one, she'd replied no, she didn't. It caused so much trouble that Tara was taken out of the Muggle home she'd been living in and had been taken to Lupin's.

Since then, not much had been learned about the young woman he was related to..

Sighing again, he turned to look at Buckbeak, the giant Hippogriff that had saved him from the Dementors.

"What will I do, Buckbeak?"

_What can I do to protect my daughter if I cannot even look her in the eye and tell her how sorry I am for abandoning her?_

0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry it's short.


	7. Importance

**A/N: I know we're really not supposed to be putting an Authors Note as a chapter for a fiction, but I'm going to be adding some text at the bottom of this so I guess it's all good. (Actually, probably not, but...)**

**For all of you beautiful, wonderful people who I've spent so long torturing due to complete and utter laziness, I am so, so sorry. Lean on Me kinda slipped through the cracks for a good long while, and it was out of pure luck when I was going through my fictions that I found it again. **

**After rereading this fiction, I found my hyperactive (and now much more matured writing) mind snapping into high gear. A new plot was slowly taking form in my mind, a plot that would be so much better than anything I could possibly come up with for Lean on Me, and I had to let you all know. **

**I'm rewriting Lean on Me. **

**Yes, I am leaving this fic up until the rewrite catches up with the plot, but after that, I would love to see all of you reviewing the revised version of the new and improved Lean on Me. To all of you, I give my deepest thanks (if you're still even reading this), and I look forward to a new beginning with all of you. **

**-;-**

.Teaser.

"Oh dear me, mates! Our ickle baby is growing up into a bookworm!"

"You wish." I roll my eyes, closing my notebook and tucking my quill back into my small book bag.

"Oh?" the pair of red-heads chorused, slinging their arms around one another and raising their brows in unison. I ignore their antics for the moment, instead choosing to pull out my packet of muggle playing cards that Uncle Remus had bought me. Shuffling them, I barely glanced back up at the pair, knowing exactly what expressions would be crossing their faces and trying my hardest not to giggle.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in?" I finally sighed with a roll of my eyes before noticing the dark haired male standing behind the twins. "And hello, Lee darling."

"Hello, my gorgeous angel~!" Lee sang, batting his eyelashes and flouncing over to sit next to me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I reinformed him as I began to hand out cards. Blowing several loose black curls from my vision, I turned my attention back to Lee. "But I must admit, you certainly are more handsome."

"Eh? What about us, Tara?" Fred and George cried, faces the poster children of misery.

Going about the deadpan approach, I tilted my head to one side, looking over the top of my reading glasses.

"What about you?" I asked innocently before going back to dealing out cards. "Now, who's up for a game of poker?"


End file.
